Samus Lemon
by Lars Dempsey
Summary: Samus Has a Prisoner, But she may have Second thoughts of turning them in just yet...
1. Samus Arans Tasty Snack

(You as the reader are Samus's Prisoner, She is taking you to lockup. Im not too sure on the Metroid lore so if there is any incorrect imformation i apologise)

Samus had a Prisoner, He was locked in a cell on her ship. Samus was more irritable than usual, She was always had a tough steely Personality, But tonight She was **Really** Irritable, That was because she was horny, Very horny. She just wanted to Drop this prisoner off and Masturbate, Believe it or not she was a virgin! She thought she wouldnt Bother with that nonsense, But right now She wanted "It"

"Please Samus, Let me out!" You said pitifully

"Shut it you!" Samus ordered

"I only Took some Credits!" Samus didnt reply, Her hardened gaze was looking out at space, Flying through in her ship, It would be about an hour until She got to the Federation police.

"Damn it" Samus thought, She wanted to finger herself so hard, She was in her skin tight Zero suit, Which made it even more tempting to play with herself while Flying. The prisoner woudnt see...

You noticed Samus's figure Her curves were Perfect.She was 6'3, She had double D Breasts, Her nipples were Slightly visible through her Suit, Her ass was Thicc and it was beautiful. In your Cynical way you could only think about her Sexy curves.

Samus was getting more impatient, only two minutes had passed. So she gave in and lightly started caressing her Crotch to Please herself. Her touch was Lightly making her moan, Enough that you heard her and stared at the show she was unintentionally putting on, Samus was getting more excited, She out of nowhere looked back and saw you staring, She turned back around and seemed to be thinking, after a minute She got out of her seat and walked up to your cell

Samus had her same Stone faced Expression.

"Do you want out of your cell?" You nodded, fearful she'd throttle you for staring at her Playing with herself.

"Ok, But you have to Follow my orders and do **Exactly** What i say" You nodded again, "Im going to let you out of your cell and your going to eat me out" She was Stern with her orders, You nodded (But in your mind You loved the thought of Eating this Sexy Bitch out till she creamed on your tongue)

"Good" She unlocked the door and you walked out, Samus walked over To her chair and spread her legs slightly. "Come over here" You obeyed her order and got on your knees. Samus undid her suit so only her pussy was exposed, Her pussy looked so tasty! She put her fingers in a V and put it over her pussy, "Eat up" She still had her Unphased expression

You wasted no time and started trying to tease her by licking her thighs, She looked unamused. So you got to business but first you took a big sniff of her Cunt then stuck your tongue in her pussy, Lightly licking the Lips. licking up any Cum that was already there, "Ohhhh" Samus lightly moaned, Her legs were Closing on you, trapping you forcing you to go deeper with your tongue, You did just that as your tongue went deeper, You then started to lick at her Clit, Your tongue was flicking her clit up and down,

"Mmmm, Good boy" Samus muttered. You were doing a good job because samus was nearing an orgasm, She Rarely Moaned, A Hard Woman to please.

"You will Lick up My cum" She ordered, At this point you were going in on her Pussy, You were **Hungry** For Pussy.

"Wait" Samus Said, She stood up"

Lie down" She ordered. You obeyed briskly and laid down.

Before you could ask what she was doing her ass suddenly planted on your face, Her pussy was in your mouth as her cheeks were obscuring your vision, She was sitting on her knees as You continued your feast, She was nearing climax as she fondled her Tits. Then suddenly she came into your mouth, Her sticky treat was trickling into your mouth, You enjoyed your treat,

"Ahhhh" Samus enjoyed herself

"Go sit up against the wall" She ordered so quickly after her orgasm, You Followed her lead, Samus walked up to you and turned around, Her suit was still on, Her ass was right in your face, She immediatly shoved her ass in your face, Your face between her Cheeks, She was lightly shaking her ass so her cheeks were slapping against your face. you licked her ass through her suit as you motorboated her cheeks. This continued for a minute or so, It was pure ectasy. You were masturbating As You did it.

Samus stopped, This made you sad, You were enjoying it.

"Now, I want you to pound my pussy, Hard!" You were eager as you realised, that this was it! You would get to actually fuck Samus! Eating her out was great by itself but this! This was even better! In your though process samus was taking her Suit off, Her Naked form was Beautiful, You eagerly undressed aswell, You wanted to suck on those Big juicy breasts, But you waited for Samus's orders

"Lie down" She pointed at the floor, You did as your told, Then Samus hovered over your cock Ready to pierce her hyem, You were Gritting your teeth waiting for her to Lower herself, She finally did and pierced her hyem. She didnt even react to that. You were both in a cowgirl position, Samus started bouncing up and down your cock her Lovely breasts bounced also, You couldnt take your eyes off them. You couldnt resist anymore so you st up and started sucking her breasts as she rode your cock, Samus Again Never Moaned, only Letting out Mutters

You were desperately Trying to Taste her milk, Her ass cheeks slapped off your crotch making a lovely Slapping noise, She continued Riding and you were about to cum

"Im ha-ha going to cum-Ah"

"Then you will pull out" Samus sternly said, You tried to hold your cum but you failed and came Into her Womb filling it to the brim, There was so much cum. You were panting for air whilst samus slid off you

"I gave you an order" She had a slightly pissed off face whilst semen dripped from her pussy "Well then, Ill just have to punish you" She grabbed your arm and pulled you up and pushed you back into your cell and locked the door,

As She walked off you were still gathering your thoughts, an hour passed and She didnt take you to the Federation, You didnt know what was happening as you sat in your cell Naked, You tried yo speak to her but no dice. A part of you got excited at what this could mean, Instead of being in some Boring space jail, I was held captive As Samus Aran's Sex slave! This would be incredible... Right?

The End


	2. Pleasuring A Misstress

(Disclaimer, This Will have Some Pretty Kinky Things in this)

You Sat in your Cell As You Were Stripped Naked, Samus Made you her Bitch Last Night and Part of you Was Kind of Excited What would happen Next, But At the Same Time... This Situation Wasnt Ideal

Samus Appeared to be out, It was Just you Alone in her Ship

You Heard The Door Open and Saw Samus in her Tight Blue Suit With a Box?

"Good Morning Slave" She Said Clearly

"Good Morning... Misstress?" You Asked

"Close Enough" She Mumbled

Her in Her Suit Gave you A Boner, She's So Sexy~

"Now Listen Carefully, I Will Let yout And You Will Follow Me" She Ordered

You knew She Could Easily overpower you, So even if you wanted to Escape You had no Choice

"Ok Misstress" You Said Playing Along

She opened the Door and Pulled out Handcuffs

"Are those Necesary?" You said Not Comfortable, Knowing it Wasnt for her Protection

"Your in For Your First Punishment if you Dont..." She Said With Sterness In your Voice

a Punishment From her? Oh Boy...

You Allowed the Tight Cuffs to Bind your Hand As you Walked, She Slapped your Ass Hard, Asserting Dominance

"Good Boy" She Said Standing behind you

You Were Lead to A Room,

"Get on Your Knees" She orders

You Obliged and Got on your Knees, Stark Naked, Still Cuffed, Still Hard

"I See your Aroused by Me, Thats Good, We'll See idf you are Still Afterwards" She Said Vaguely

She Grabbed Something It Appeared to be... a Dildo, No, A Strapon?

Oh dear...

She Held a Big Blue Strapon Cock, She Equipped It as She Stared at you Staring at her Big Cock

"Did you Think id be Doing this To you?" She Asked, As usual Stonefaced

"Not Really..." You Replied

She Stood, Cock Inches from your Face

"Now, Slave, You Will Give Oral to Me" She Stood, Giving a Smile, But a Smug one at that

"But its Fake" You Asked

"Well Yes Your Correct But, I Didnt ask For Excuses..."

"heh, Id Hoped youd be Doing this you Bimbo..." you said Devilishly

"WHAT Was That!?"

you in Fear Did What she Asked and Put your Lips on the Hesd of the Cock

"Now thats Better" She Said Amused

You Sat on your Knees With the Cock in your Mouth, You Didnt Really Know What To Do, You tried Licking The Tip of the Head

Suddenly Samus Shoved your head, The Cock Poked The Back of your Throat as you Gagged Wildly

"Hold It There..." She Said gripping Your Head

She pulled Out as you Practically Spat it out,

"Look, I Didnt let you out To be A Bitch, I Took you out to be A Slut, My Slut, Your Gonna Suck this Cock Like your Godamn Hungry For it!

"Ok..."

You Groped the Cock and Started Jerking and Started Licking the Tip

"Ah... Good Boy"

You Were starting to get in the Zone as You Started Going Fast and Pretty Deep, You Started Moaning While You Did it Hoping Samus Would Like it

"*Glug*Glug*Glug*" You Moaned With Eyes Closed as Samus Enjoyed Seeing you Suck Her BIG Cock, The Fake Cock Was all Lubed up Now, You pretended the Cock was Tasty,

Were you Enjoying Sucking Samus Off? (Genuine Question)

"Much Better Slave" Samus Said As You Were Her Slave

"If i had Any, I Would Cum Down that Throat and you Would Swallow it all"

"I Would love to Misstress~" You Mumbled Playing along Or Were you genuine?

The Cock Was a Lubed Mess As You were Sucking very Fast, Eyes Closed, Hands Cuffed as You Were Moaning

"Alright, Enough for Now" She Said as She pulled Out Her Cock With a Large Pop Coming from your Mouth

"Your a Good Toy Slave" She Seemed to Compliment,

You Thanked her And Waited In Hesitance or Maybe Eagerness to See What She Would Do Next

But To Your Dissapointment or Relief, She turned her Heels And Walked Off,

"Ill be Back Later Slave, Oh? Are You Hard Still? Your hard as a Rock!"

You looked Down and Noticed you were Still Hard, Even After Sucking your Misstress's Cock~

"She Walked off and Shut the Door, Leaving you Alone to Wait for her Next Move

(To Be Continued)


End file.
